The love of an Incubus
by cloudygirloncloud9
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters.)**

...

Summary:

Inuyasha is a half Incubus, half dog demon. An Incubus is a demon who needs to feed off sexual activity to survive. A dog demon has amazing speed, strength, and intelligence. Inuyasha saves a baby from death named Kagome and has vowed to protect her. Now that Kagome is a 26 year old human girl studying demonology, Inuyasha is having trouble staying away. What happens if they meet? Will Kagome run or will she stay?... And finally, can a demon such as Inuyasha ever fall in love..? **(Inuyasha's Pov)**

...

 **Chapter 1: plot (Inuyasha's Pov)**

The city shinning so bright under my feet as I leap from rooftop to rooftop. My golden eyes cold and hard, my silver main flowing behind my body, and my unusual dog like ears swishing every which way for any threatening sounds. The again, it's not the feudal era anymore. In fact, this isn't Japan anymore. It's New York.

I stop in front of an apartment window. Inside I can see a woman sleeping peacefully. Above her bed stand her name is in lights. It said 'Kikyo'. Nice name for someone whose about to die. You see, I'm part Incubus. Which means I feed off sexual activity to survive. For a human, your sexual energy connects with your soul. Therefore, I am basically feeding off souls through sex to survive.

My other part is dog demon, which would probably explain my dog like ears, golden eyes, and silver hair. You see, I love my Dog demon part because it's the part that protects me. My dog demon traits are strength, speed, good sense of smell, and incredible eye sight.

I quickly and quietly open the window and climb into the woman's room before closing it softly. While stocking over to her bedside, I let my Incubus instincts take over. I gently lay myself on top of the sleeping form and rape her in silent sorrow. I always hated raping women, even if it was only to survive.

After I was done I left the dead woman and went on my way raping women.

...

After a long night of sex, I start heading back to my own apartment. Yes. I live in the human world. Is that so hard to believe?! Right when I was about to turn into the street where my apartment was, I heard a small cry. Like that of a new born baby. Curiosity took over as I follow the cries which led me into an ally. There in an ally lay a very wounded lady and in her arms was a crying baby girl. As I walked closer to them, I realized the lady was still breathing but was on the verge of death. Then suddenly the lady spoke. "Please... T-take care o-of m-my baby Kagome..." And with those last words, the lady was dead.

"Kagome. So that's the child's name.." I whisper to myself as I pick up the new born. Kagome was crying so hard I thought my ears were going to burst. "Shh shh. I'm gonna take you to the hospital. You'll be ok.." I whisper soothingly into Kagome's ear as I rock her back and forth. To my surprise, Kagome did just that. She went to sleep in my arms.

I ran to the hospital and laid her in the front office before ringing the bell and hiding. 3 seconds later a nurse rushed in and picked up the now crying Kagome before carrying her to her room. I'm sure Kagome will find a wonderful family to look up to.., but the thing is, I feel like I need to be by her side at all times... That's it! I'll watch over her and protect her. It will not go any further then that.. And with that thought in mind, I raced back home with a small smile...

If only I knew how wrong I was back then..

 **Ok... That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Chapter 2: Meetings (I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters)**

 **(Narrator's Pov)**

 _ **26 years later...**_

 _Ring ring ring ring..._

Kagome slowly woke up to her alarm clock screaming at her to get her lazy ass up. She groaned and threw her alarm clock across the room at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Well.., there goes another damn alarm clock.." Kagome muttered as she got up and jumped into the shower.

After her shower she got dressed and left for work. Not noticing the figure watching her from her window that was more then 10 feet from the ground.

...

Inuyasha watched unashamed as Kagome got ready for work. It seemed like just yesterday he saved her from the ally way and brought her to safety. Now she was 26 and is not a little girl anymore. He found it ironic the his sweet Kagome was studying demonology when she was saved by a demon, meaning himself. _Wow wow wow.. Wait... My sweet Kagome..? Where did that come from?_ Inuyasha thought as he continued to watch Kagome.

After Kagome left for work, Inuyasha decided to go to work himself. Besides, rent didn't pay itself.

Inuyasha jumped from Kagome's window seal 10 feet off the ground and started to walk to the book store where he worked. It wasn't at all the most exciting job, but it paid rent and that's what he needed.

As Inuyasha walked to work he couldn't get his mind off of Kagome. He didn't know if it was because of his Incubus side or general affection. To top it all off, his mind was also on the meeting he had to attend to after work with his brother Sesshomaru, who was a full dog demon. Oh how Inuyasha hated his brother. The meeting is where all the demons get together and talk about shit... Nothing much.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he ran into someone, knocking them both over. "HEY! WATCH WHERE..." Inuyasha trailed off when he saw that he ran into Kagome, who was rubbing her head. "I'm so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, You see, I forgot something in my apartment that I had to have and I was going to be late. So I thought if I ran..." Inuyasha just stared in awe as Kagome rambled on and one about why she ran into him.

Regaining his composure, Inuyasha stood up and helped up Kagome as well. "It's alright Kagome. You'll be late if you don't get going, ok?" Inuyasha said as he gave her a kindly smirk. Inuyasha never, ever smiled, only smirked. Kagome stared at him in surprise. "How do you know my name and..." Kagome got a better look at Inuyasha before continuing. "... Have we met before?"

Inuyasha felt as if a cold bucket of ice water was poured on top of him. Inuyasha weighted his options before answering her carefully, watching his words. "I don't know how I know your name and no we have never met."

Kagome looked confused. "B-but... You feel so familiar..." Kagome said as she bluntly fingered his face and silver her. Inuyasha was slightly shocked by her bluntness.

Inuyasha sighed and gantly grabbed Kagome's hands. Kagome gasped at the connect of their hands. For some reason, she felt safe and completely at peace with Inuyasha. "Look. You hit your head pretty hard. Go to your job and take it easy Kagome." Inuyasha hated false leading her but he didn't think it was time for her to know his true nature. Or that he has been stalking her since she was born.

Kagome looked disappointed. "Oh.. Ok... I guess your right... I-I'll go now." And just like that Kagome turned and left.

Inuyasha sighed in sadness as he walked the rest of the way to work.

...

Kagome finally made it to work sluggishly. "Hey Kagome... Wow.. What happened to you? You look like shit." Kagome's friend Sango said as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome groaned and stretched her arms above her head. "Yeah. That's because I am shit... Hey Sango..?"

Sango looked over at Kagome, silently telling her to continue. "Remember when we were in grade school and I told you that I thought I had a demon protector watching over me?" Sango nodded her head as they walked to their shared office. Kagome continued. "I think I ran into him today... Or at least I thought I did.."

Sango nodded again and led the way into their office. Kagome followed. "Well, maybe you did run into him. What did you say to him?" Sango asked as she sat on their mini couch.

Kagome groaned. "I asked him how he knew my name and if we ever met before... But he completely dismissed it and sent me on my way... But the confusing thing is, is that he knew my name but claimed to have never met me." Kagome said in a rushed as she sat on the mini couch by Sango. "Well... He could have been protecting you... I wouldn't worry Kagome. Now lets get to work." Sango said as she got to work. Kagome smiled and followed suit.

 **I hope you liked the second chapter..**


End file.
